


YEET!

by ladyofrosefire



Category: Callisto 6 (Web Series)
Genre: Don't Try This At Home, Gen, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofrosefire/pseuds/ladyofrosefire
Summary: The Callisto 6 Group decides whether or not to slingshot Cass. For science.





	YEET!

“C’mon, Anton!”

“Cass! No! You’re going to hit the side of a building and go splat. No.”

Cass kicks back in her chair. She doesn’t put her feet on the table, because the one time she’d done that, Luma had glared so hard Cass had briefly wondered if she’d developed some new ability to set people on fire like that. It had been a kind glare. But still.

“So that’s why we  _practice_. We can throw me into the water! I’ll be fine!”

“You were fine when you landed on the transport,” Hopps supplies.

Anton’s head whips around like an owl’s. “Hopps!”

“I’m just saying!” She holds up her hands. “It’s a really cool idea, and if we can shoot Cass at our problems, the problems will go away pretty quick.”

“Unless the problems get Cass!” Luma counters.

“Or if we fling her into a building,” Oya adds.

Lacy shifts in their chair. One hand rises, sketching out gestures in the air in front of them. Then their head snaps up. “We could experiment.”

“Fuck yeah!” Cassie holds out her hand for a fist bump.

Lacy stares a moment before knocking their knuckles against hers.

Anton’s face lands in his hands. His hands are still on his lap, which makes the whole thing a little bit creepy, but. Hey. Whatever. He makes a muffled noise into his hands before sitting up and getting to his feet. He at least does _that_ with actual joints, knees straightening and all that.

“Would this even work?” Oya asks. She rises as well and goes to get more coffee.

Sal pokes his head around the doorjamb at the sound of pouring coffee.

Lacy frowns. “Um. Anton?”

He blows out a breath. Luma drops into a chair and crosses her arms, frown etching deeper into her forehead.

Anton shrugs. “I mean. I got control back when I put the suit on. I don’t have to _try_ to stretch, really. But maybe I could experiment a bit?”

“So you’ll do it?” Hopps asks.

Luma sighs. “I’m going to go and check on the medkit.”

“We’ll throw me into the harbor. Then it’ll be a soft landing. I can swim.”

Sal lets out a low grumble, his raincoat squeaking faintly as he presses his arms against his chest. “Throw Cass? Water?”

“Yeah, buddy,” Luma sighs. “We’re… gonna throw Cass.”

 

They meet up again at an abandoned pier an hour after lunch because Luma feels better if none of them have eaten recently and won’t cramp up. They haven’t tested what happens if Anton goes right from eating lunch to stretching. Cassie does not want to be how they find out.

“Did you figure it out?” Hopps twirls her staff back and forth, passing it from hand to hand to hand to hand.

“Took a little bit of doing to get it right. I mean. I tested it with some junk. I had to figure out how to be stretchy but still… have enough tension to propel something. It’s like over-extending on a stretch, kind of. We’ll see what happens.”

She finds a seat on a block of concrete at the end of the pier and brings her knees up to her chest. Luma sits next to her, not quite touching. Oya paces until Hopps waves her over to their little cluster. Lacy wheels over next to the block and reaches up to take Luma’s hand.

Cass stands at the end of the pier and jogs in place. She bends, stretches, and then bounces a couple of times.

“Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Anton sighs.

There’s a pair of support pillars that once held up a structure that has long since crumbled to bits. He grabs onto one of them and stretches out a foot until he can wrap it around the other one. He gets himself situated between them, arms and legs tangling around the concrete. Cass backs up until her shoulders meet his stomach. Then she jogs backward. For a second, there’s no resistance. Then Anton does something, and it becomes very much like pulling on a bungee cord. From her place off to one side, Hopps giggles.

“Yeah, yeah…” Anton quips, but he’s grinning.

Cass reaches the start of the pier, halts, and leans back. “Hey, Lacy. Where’s this gonna put me?”

She recognizes that this is the kind of question you ask  _before_ you make yourself the ball in a slingshot, but hey. She can hang out here for hours if she needs to.

“Um. Well.” Lacy frowns and starts sketching numbers in the air. “Stored energy in a slingshot is determined by one half the draw distance multiplied by the potential energy in the draw. But we don’t know how much of the draw force is lost to slack…”

“I don’t feel slack,” Anton pipes up.

“And air resistance. And if there were _no_ energy loss, energy would be equal to one-half Cassie’s mass multiplied by whatever your velocity is going to be squared… But all of this kind of assumes you’re drawing back as far as you possibly can, which you _aren’t_. So. I don’t know.” Their face scrunches up. “Our powers don’t make a lot of sense.”

“Yeah, but they’re _awesome_. And I’m gonna be fine. Oya! Oya, you’re spotting, right?”

Oya looks more like she wants to cover her eyes with both hands. Next to her Luma stands and stares in horrified fascination. Still, she gives Cassie a thumbs up. Her hand glows faintly purple.

Cool. So she isn’t going to splat.

Luma casts her eyes up to the sky. “Lacy? Got anything?”

“Nope! But we have a medkit, and Amelia is on standby, and no boats are coming through. Best we can do.”

“Sal is going to be so unhappy when she comes back soaking wet…”

“We have towels,” Cassie calls. “Okay. Launch in three… two… one.”

She picks up her feet.

Cass has never actually been bungee jumping before, but she imagines it feels a lot like this. She rockets off of the ground and forward, legs and arms pinwheeling. Wind whips past her face. When she glances down, she spots her friends staring up at her, Anton flopped on the ground and punching the air. Hopps leaps up. Oya claps both hands over her face.

Cassie lets out a barbarian yell and bunches up in the air.

“CANNONBALL!” She shouts just before she hits the water.

It stings everywhere it hits her, cold and wet flooding her senses, bubbles brushing against her skin as she sinks deeper. Cass uncurls and then opens her eyes. Amelia floats maybe twenty feet off, headlights shining through the water. She waves at the ship, and at Lacy, and then kicks up toward the surface. Amelia bobs up a second later.

“That was _awesome_!” Anton comes in too loud over the coms, but Cass just cackles and starts swimming toward Amelia.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, Luma. That was so fun. Holy  _shit_. How far did I go?”

“One hundred eighteen feet. And a few inches.”

Cass pulled herself onto Amelia’s roof and lay down on her back. “Think we can get a hundred twenty next time?”

“Next time?” Luma cuts in. “When is next time?”

“As soon as I get back to shore?”

“Results have to be replicable.”

“Hell yeah,” Cassie sighs and lazily punches the air, “science.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Aleph Sharp from the C6 Discord for making sure the physics read right. 
> 
> As always, I'm on Tumblr at ask-ladyofrosefire <3  
> Stay whimsical :D


End file.
